


Even Better

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka have been together for many years, but there are still ways to grow even closer.





	Even Better

Fuji put the little rake down and looked at his nails. Working in the garden for the best part of the afternoon had made them dirty. Still, he smiled. His hard work had caused the garden to burst with colour. He couldn’t wait for…

“Syusuke.”

The sudden calling of his name made him turn his head. “You’re here!”

“Yes, I’m home.” Tezuka looked down on him with a tenderness that he once used to hide. Fuji smiled at the memory. Those days of hiding were well past. He stood up and kissed his husband of many years.

Tezuka reached out to pull him closer, but Fuji stepped back and held up his hands. “I need to wash my hands first.”

“I don’t mind.”

Fuji surrendered, letting Tezuka hold him as they kissed. He had been gone for two weeks to train a doubles pair in Sengoku. Though they were used to each other’s absences, it somehow became harder to deal with. Fuji sighed as Tezuka kissed the top of his head. He leaned against Tezuka’s broad shoulder and closed his eyes.

“You missed me?”

Nodding against his shoulder, Fuji relaxed in his embrace.

“Maybe we…” Tezuka started.

“Yes?”

“I have a suggestion, but I don’t want to pressure you.”

Fuji looked up at him.

“Shall we agree to stay near each other more?” Tezuka asked.

That gave Fuji pause. He might not have liked being away from Tezuka, but he never thought this had been an option. They both had so many ambitions and dreams to pursue.

“I am aware that you have agreed to go on a rainforest conservation tour next week, but perhaps we can start after that.” Tezuka adjusted his glasses. “If you have no other appointments?”

Fuji began to smile. “Or you can come with me.”

“With you? To Brazil?”

“Yes, you’ve only been once, right?”

“To play a match, but this is different,” Tezuka said. “You are going with people that you have worked with for years. You do the photography, Eloa arranges transport, Daiane is the wildlife expert…”

“You can help carry our equipment,” Fuji cut in smoothly. “I have longed for someone to help with that.”

He saw that Tezuka tried to hide his amusement, but there was still the ghost of a smile.

“Come on. You’re a hiking expert. And perhaps we win another prize again. It would be good on your CV.”

“Yes, I am sure potential students would find it very important that I can carry your camera through the jungle.”

Fuji smirked. “They’ll know you can carry their rackets if need be.”

Tezuka pulled him closer again, turning him around, so he could hug Fuji from behind. “The garden is beautiful. You were right about the asters.”

“I hoped you would like it,” Fuji said happily. Getting praise from his former captain was still something that made him weak in the knees. He still loved the feel of those strong arms around him, as much as he had when he was nineteen.

“We’ve been together for 21 years tomorrow,” Tezuka said.

That gave Fuji pause. “You remember the date?”

“Of course. Don’t you?”

“I do remember several, actually. Back then I wasn’t sure when we crossed the line into a relationship,” Fuji said.

“To me it was June 3rd. We were in your sister’s garden, and you took my hand.” Tezuka took Fuji’s right hand. “You asked me if it was okay to do that, and I said yes.”

“I was nervous, very much so,” Fuji admitted.

“You didn’t look like it.”

“I was afraid you would pull your hand back, or that you would push me away.”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Tezuka said.

Fuji nodded. “I know that now.”

Tezuka left one more kiss on his hair, before holding up Fuji’s hand. “I bought apple soap in Sengoku.”

“Thank you.” Fuji chuckled. “I really need to wash my hands.”

Tezuka followed him back inside. From his trolley, he got the bar of soap. It had a nice wrapping with bees and apples on it. Fuji carefully unwrapped it and put the paper on their kitchen table. He took up the bar and took in the scent. “Lovely.”

A nod, and Tezuka began to unpack his things.

“Tell me what I need for the trip to Brazil. I don’t speak Portuguese, so maybe I should do a crash course?”

“If you like.” Fuji knew that Tezuka was going to spend hours on studying the language and the country in the days leading up to the trip. He always did that when he travelled somewhere.

Suddenly, Tezuka stopped. “Are you sure I’m welcome?”

“Daiane has invited you several times, you know that. And Kiania said taking a photo of you there would be great for her Instagram account.”

Tezuka’s eyes widened. “Who is Kiania?”

“Kiania is Daiane’s marketing manager. She hired her in March. It’s just a part time thing as she studies, but she seems to enjoy it.”

“And why would I be good on her account?

Fuji had to supress a laugh. Tezuka was one of the smartest people he knew, but he had always been so fond of old technology that he was often a bit behind. “Having a four times grand slam winner would do well on promoting any cause.”

“I see.” Tezuka took out two perfectly folded shirts from his trolley. “If it helps your cause, I am willing.”

“She would be even happier if you’d post a photo of it yourself and tag our account in.”

“I think you are perfectly aware that I have no understanding what you just said,” Tezuka said drily.

“Yes.” Fuji took the two shirts and sniffed them. They smelled like a washing powder he had never used, but not unpleasant. He took them to their bedroom and placed them on the top shelf of their closet. He adjusted the pillows on the bed. Only yesterday, he had bought new ones in Tezuka’s favourite store at the edge of Tokyo.

His fingers trailed over the blanket and he smiled. He knew that they would not just be sleeping in the bed this evening. They still always felt a hunger for each other when they hadn’t seen each other for a while.

Fuji went back to the living room and was greeted by the sound of their smoothie maker.

“More apples?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tezuka said earnestly. “I added cranberries too.”

Fuji sat down on the couch, watching him work. As he felt the calm breeze come in from the garden, he was excited about the next phase of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems my writer's block from last year is well and truly over, since I keep writing small stories like this one all of a sudden.   
> As you can imagine, I'm very happy about this.


End file.
